Harry Heromara & The Ninth Grade Ninja
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Harry is a member of a ancient clan of ninja who are descendents of The First Ninja, known as the Heromara Clan. He is a good friend of Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman. Harry is also Morgan's best friend. Rated M just in case. Yaoi! so if you don't like gay couples don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Heromara & The Ninth Grade Ninja

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham; 9th Grade Ninja! But I do own the Heromara Clan.

Pairing(s): Randy Cunningham/Harry Heromara/Jake Long/Danny Fenton, Spud/Trixie, Sam/Tucker, mentioned James Potter/Lily Potter,

Summary: Harry is a member of a ancient clan of ninja who are descendents of The First Ninja, known as the Heromara Clan. He is a good friend of Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman. Harry is also Morgan's best friend.

Warning(s): Rated M for Violence, Possible language, and to be safe.

_Ninja Techniques or Spells_

**_NinjaNomicon Speaking_**

**Time Skip/Scene Shift  
><strong>

"Talking"

'Thinking/Telepathy'

Chapter 1: Enter The Ninja

* * *

><p>Harry blocked a strike from his Grandmother. "Stop! You are done for the day, grandson." The elder member of the Heromara Clan said to her grandson. The shorter Heromara was on his knees panting and sweating profusely. Randy was watching his friend train with his Grandmother.<p>

"Can Randy spend the night, grandmother?" The raven haired teen asked the older member of his clan. "Yes, he can, grandson, & it might be smart to train you're friend in the arts of the ninja." Harry's grandmother said calmly as she threw him a towel.

Harry smiled at his grandmother, as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "Thank you, Grandmother." He said politely, as he bowed in respect to his elder. "That would be so bruce!" Randy exclaimed happily.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "We'll do that after I relax a little, I'm really sore right now, Randy." The heir of the Heromara clan said smiling at his friend. "Aw, man that sucks." Randy said pouting, earning a blush from Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned softly as his personal masseuse rubbed his back gently. Randy scowled at the guy touching <strong>HIS<strong> ** HARRY!** 'How dare that man touch **MY** Harry!' The purple haired teen thought angrily to himself, as he clenched his fist & grit his teeth.

Harry turned his head slightly to see his crush, Randy Cunningham. Harry smiled slightly as he saw Randy's jealously. 'At least I know he like's me, if he's jealous of my masseuse, right Harry?' The raven haired ninja thought to himself.

After the massage, Harry pulled Randy into a deep kiss. "No reason to be jealous, Randy." Harry said to the purple haired teen after the two pulled away for air. "Wwiill yyou bbe mmmy bbboyfriend, Hharry?" Randy asked nervously. "Of course I will." Harry exlaimed happily, as he pulled his new boyfriend into a bear hug.

"So are you going to tell Howard about you being The Ninja, or not?" Harry asked the purple haired teen ninja. "How?" Randy asked, looking panicked that his boyfriend knew his biggest secret. "Please, I've been trained as a ninja since I was three, you've only been The Ninja for a couple of days." The raven haired teen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all Randy could say in response. "No, you know how he is, he'd blab in a second." Randy said as pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "Unlike you, who knows not to say things like this to people when you're not supposed to."

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as he sat in his seat next to Morgan, who quirked an eyebrow at her best friends giddiness. "He asked me to be his boyfriend, finally." This caused her to smile slightly.<p>

"Good for you." She said softly, as he giggled happily. He squirmed in his seat as the teacher stepped into the classroom. Randy sat down next to Howard, right before the late bell rang.

"I am going to talk to him, ok." She said, causing Harry to panic. "No, No, No!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't, You'll scare him off." Harry said scared for his boyfriend. "That's the point." Morgan said calmly to her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANG<strong>

Harry's katana blocked the Robo-apes arm from hitting The Ninja. "Hn." Was all Harry said, as he back flipped and landed next to his fellow ninja. The raven haired ninja was wearing dark blue cloth mask covering his entire face. (AN: Just like Randy's ninja suit only dark blue.)

"About time, Hadrian." Randy said amused, as he 'Ninja Sprinted' towards the Robo apes. "Ninja Robo ape slice." He said as he sliced a robo ape right down the center, spiting the robotic ape down the center.

Harry rolled his eyes as he fought two more robotic apes."Better late than never, I always say." Harry said calmly, as he destroyed the two apes he had been running towards earlier. "Being Fashionably late is the cheese, I guess." Randy admitted softly, causing his boyfriend to chuckle softly in response.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The students were cheering loudly. "Who's the Ninja?" A black haired average looking boy asked Bucky. "The Ninja is the Protector of Norrisville, He and Hadrian protect Norrisville from monsters & robot attacks." Bucky explained happily to Danny Fenton.

"So monster attacks are common, here then?" Tucker asked curiously. "Yep, they happen all the time, but those two protect us from them." Bucky explained, as Stevens walked past them. Stevens played "Sad Trombone" melody, as he walked past. "Does he always do that?" Sam asked sounding annoyed with the band member.

"Yep, he is annoying, to a lot of people, Juggo was once stanked because of him." Bucky said smiling at the new students. "Stanked?" Danny asked confusedly. "When a student of this school experiences a negative emotion, a green smoke rises from the sewers and turns the student into a monster."

"Oh." Danny said even more confusedly. "You'll get used to it, eventually." Bucky said amused at the new kids confusion over The Ninja.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please review on what you think about my stories, but don't flame me, I respond to reviews unless they are insulting, inappropriate, or offensive.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Heromara & The Ninth Grade Ninja

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham; 9th Grade Ninja! I also don't Ben 10, or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. But I do own the Heromara Clan.

Pairing(s): Randy Cunningham/Harry Heromara/Jacob Long/Danny Fenton/Benjamin Kirby Tennyson/Chiro/ (Endgame), Spud/Trixie (Endgame), Sam/Tucker (Endgame), James Potter/Lily Potter (Endgame), Harry Heromara/Morgan/Heidi Weinerman (Friendship),

Summary: Harry is a member of a ancient clan of ninja who are descendents of The First Ninja, known as the Heromara Clan. He is a good friend of Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman. Harry is also Morgan's best friend.

Warning(s): Rated M for Violence, Possible language, and to be safe.

_Ninja Techniques or Spells_

_**NinjaNomicon Speaking**_

**Time Skip/Scene Shift**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Telepathy'

Chapter 2: New Friends, Ghosts, & Monsters, Oh My!

* * *

><p>Harry sat next to Morgan, at lunch. "Why the cheese is you're boyfriend is sitting with the popular kids, while we sit here with the losers, Cunningham?" Howard asked Randy, who rolled his eyes at his best friend. "His best friend is Morgan, thus the reason he's popular, &amp; not everybody is aware of us being boyfriends, and nice job insulting the new kids, Howard. Besides, Harry always sits with Morgan and her friends." The purple haired teen pointed out calmly, although he was annoyed his boyfriend would rather sit with his friend than him his boyfriend.<p>

Sam arched an eyebrow at the way the two best friends interacted with each other. "Randy, here." A girl with brown hair said as she handed the purple haired teen a note. He stared at it for a few seconds and opened so that he could read it. "Well, what does it say?" Danny asked Randy.

"Harry asked me out on a date." The ninth grader said, with a goofy smile worming its way onto his face. "Wait, I thought you were already a couple, so why is he asking you out." Tucker asked, looking confused. "I know we are boyfriends, but it's still nice to be asked out on a date by him." The Ninja of Norrisville said smiling happily. "I am the Box Ghost, Beware of my Boxes of Doom!" A blue skinned ghost in overalls exclaimed, as became tanigible in the cafeteria. Harry shuddered violently when he saw the ghost.

Then the raven haired boy became intangible and phased through his chair and the lunch room's floor and into the basement. When he finally realized he was in the basement he phased through the ceiling and through the walls and landed in the janitors closet. Then he made his way back into the cafeteria, and sat back in his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>With Harry<strong>

"A ghost?" Harry asked himself, looking confused as to why a ghost would appear, then his eyes widened when he remembered he was a halfa. 'Maybe they can sense my presence and want take me out for being an abomination.' The popular halfa thought to himself, as he watched a white haired ghost fought and defeated the pathetic ghost, causing the raven haired halfa to relax visibly.

Morgan narrowed her eyes on her best friend. "Was he here for you?" She asked her childhood friend. "I ddo (1) (Clears throat) I don't know, but he was a weak ghost, so I am pretty sure I could of defeated him." The halfa said, as he finished his strawberry quadruple fudge chocolate banana smoothie (2). It's not that I am weak more along of the lines of that I don't have enough practice with my ghostly powers (3)." He whispered, as he & Morgan started leaving the cafeteria.

"You've had them since we were five." Morgan pointed out. "Yeah, well I've been very busy since then, Now I'm busy being the Student Council President, the chief justice of the student court, the captain of the soccer team, the martial arts club, the kick boxing team, & the archery club, as well as my ninja training, my boyfriend, my friends, & my part time job at my family's company (4)." The Heromara Clan Heir explained gently to his sister in all but blood. She nodded her head in understanding, as he hugged her before walking off to go to a emergency Student council meeting.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he listened to the complaints about the cost of having to repair the school after monster attacks. "Oh, shut up, Kiwahana." Ryu Hyorosara, the Student Council Vice President said to Hiro Kiwahana, the Student Council Treasurer. "Calm yourself Ryu, Kiwahana is right the costs to repair the school is becoming ridiculous. We need to do something to cut down on the destruction to the building and the campus it self." Henry Ryomara, the Student Council Secretary said sternly to the hot headed Vice-President.<p>

"Can't we come to some sort of agreement about this?" Harry asked his fellow Student Council Members. "How is the fundraiser for the Sophomore Class Field Trip?" Ryu asked trying to change the subject, while still being annoyed with the Treasurer. "It's going great, we almost have what we need to pay for the trip." Hiro said sounding excitedly, making Harry smile.

* * *

><p><strong>With Randy, Danny, Howard, Tucker, &amp; Sam<strong>

"Where the wonk is he at? He vanished into thin air during lunch when the ghost attacked." Randy started ranting. "Isn't that him over there?" Danny asked, as he pointed at the raven haired shinobi. Harry laughed at something Ryu said, as he and his best male friend walked past them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note(s): Don't worry I am updating my other stories soon. I accept constructive criticism but no flames, so review or P.M me &amp; my stories.<p>

(1): Harry has a slight fear of ghosts which is why he stuttered when he was talking about them.

(2): He likes weird combinations for his smoothies.

(3): He was adopted by Ember McClain somehow when he was five years old.

(4): He is one of those boys who are involved in everything at school & seem so perfect and are always good at everything they try their hand at. Don't they make you want to punch them. But their usually so nice you'd guilty for doing it.


	3. Author's Note: Not A Real Chapter

**Author's Note!**

**This is not an actual Chapter!**

**I am rewriting Ash & Red The Aura Guardian! & Sunshine in a Gloomy World! I plan on making Sunshine in a Gloomy World into a Harry Potter/Glee/Austin & Ally crossover and making a separate Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover! The Pokemon story will skip around less and focus more on an actual plot. **

**I also plan on making Harry Potter/Black Cat crossover with Harry & Train paired together, a Harry Potter/Jak & Daxter crossover with Harry paired with Jak & Harry is whatever species Jak is, a Harry Potter/Ratchet & Clank crossover with Harry paired with Ratchet & Harry is a lombax in this idea, a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover with Harry paired with Sora/Roxas/Ventus/Lea & Harry is a weilder of the keyblade, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy X/X-2 crossover with Harry paired with Tidus, a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda crossover with Harry paired with Link & Harry is a Hylian but is adopted by the Zora King & Queen (Twilight Princess) & he's the sage of the wind (Ocarina of Time), a Harry Potter/Lab Rats crossover & Harry is bionic and the and the adopted son Douglas Davenport, a Harry Potter/All Grown Up/Rugrats with Harry paired with Tommy & Dill's best friend, a Harry Potter/American Dad crossover where Harry is Deputy Director Bullock's nephew, a Harry Potter/Dark Angel crossover with Harry being a transgenic & paired with Alec McDowell, a Harry Potter/Code Lyoko crossover with Harry being paired with William Dunbar & is Ulrich's younger brother, a Harry Potter/Every With Way crossover with Harry being a wizard & paired with Jax, a Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover with Harry being a demi-sayian & paired with Gohan, a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover with Harry as a witch & the student of Billie & charge of Paige and paired with Chris Halliwell, a Harry Potter/Ben 10 crossover with Ben as Harry's twin brother and they are both anodites with the 'spark'!, a Harry Potter/My Babysitters A Vampire with Harry & Ethan as a vampire and Harry paired with Ethan, a Harry Potter/Beyblade crossover with Harry paired with Kai & Max, a Harry Potter/Bones crossover with Harry being paired with Wendall Bray, a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover with Harry being Duo's twin brother & Quatre's best friend, a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover with Harry being paired with Seth & Paul, a Harry Potter/Hot In Cleavland with Harry being Melanie Moretti's 25 year old brother, a Harry Potter/How I Met Your Mother crossover with Harry being Robin's teenage brother, a Harry Potter/I Didn't Do It crossover with Harry being Lindy & Logan's Canadian cousin, a Harry Potter/Kickin' It crossover with Harry being Kim's twin brother, a Harry Potter/Kim Possible crossover with Harry being Kim's genius twin brother, The Legend of Korra crossover with Harry as son of Lin Beifong & a wood, lava, & metal bender, a Harry Potter/Liv and Maddie crossover with Harry being Parker's best friend, a Harry Potter/Max & Shred with him being paired with Max Asher, a Harry Potter/Mighty Med with Harry being paired with Experion, Blue Tornado & Captain Atomic, a Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover with Harry being a former Aqua Ranger & former team mate of Dustin's and best friend to Dustin & Hunter and paired with Hunter & Dustin, a Harry Potter/Pretty Little Liars with Harry being Aria's twin brother who stayed in Rosewood while his family lived in Iceland and is best friends to Sean & Noel & paired with Noel, a Harry Potter/Queer as Folk crossover with Harry being Justin Taylors best friend & lover, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy 7 crossover with Harry being a SOLDIER & paired with Zack & Cloud!, a Harry Potter/Sabrina the Teen age witch crossover with Harry being Sabrina's cousin & a warlock, a Harry Potter/Twitches crossover with Harry being the sister's cousin and prince of Coventry, a Harry Potter/Smallville with Harry being paired with Barty Allen/Impluse & Oliver Queen, a Harry Potter/Suite Life Series with Harry being Cody's best friend and boyfriend, a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover with Harry being an angel's vessel!, a Harry Potter/Thunderman's Crossover with Harry being paired with Max Thunderman, a Harry Potter/Transformers crossover with him being paired with Miles & both of them having a cybatron for a vehicle, a Harry Potter/X-men Movie series crossover with Harry being a mutant & paired with Bobby & Pyro, a Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh/GX/5ds/Zexal/Arc-V with Harry being reborn in the future parts; the first part Harry is the ceo of Potter Core a gaming company on par with Industrial Illusions & Kiaba Corp. He wields the Millennium Scales and is the lover of former Brazilian National Champion Duelist Heroshi Magna. In the 5ds portion of the story his lover has become a world famous singer & he a the best Duelist in the World; In the Zexal portion his descendent and reincarnation falls in love with Yuma, Spenser, Hart Tenjo, & Nelson Andrews; & in the Arc-V portion he is best friends' with Yuya Sakaki. Tell me what you think about these ideas by either reviewing or P. me, remember no flaming only constructive criticism!  
><strong>


End file.
